


你和我，我們

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 這是訪問而成的作品。他們倆在訪問中說到，蒂娜跟別人跑了而紐特訂婚了！





	你和我，我們

**Author's Note:**

> 這是訪問而成的作品。
> 
> 他們倆在訪問中說到，
> 
> 蒂娜跟別人跑了
> 
> 而紐特訂婚了！

陰冷陽光籠罩倫敦街道上，清晨市場寒冷但不缺熱情。

蒂娜低頭挑選整籠裡的甜橙，她白皙修長手指反覆穿梭之間，撿起她認為的上品放入紙袋中。  
她專注的神情深深吸引另一邊的紐特。他在踏入這空間抬頭第一眼就被她牽動，他緩慢移動步伐憋住呼吸，或者他根本沒有呼吸。  
蒂娜沒發現他，他側著身靠近她，在她挑選間放了蘋果在她攤開的手掌上。

“你好。”紐特微微擺動身體，快速眨眼，臉上掛滿尷尬的笑容。

蒂娜先被手裡的蘋果疑惑，皺起眉頭抬起聲源處。

她驚訝的睜大雙眼，僵硬的拉起一邊笑容。她底下頭勾起掉落的頭髮，沒有說話。

紐特的視線從沒在蒂娜身上移開，他接收她所有的動作，僵硬的站在她身旁。他不知道該說什麼？他只是笨拙的從髮縫看著眼裡的蒂娜。

“紐特！”一聲女聲，吸引低頭不語的蒂娜。她看著莉塔手中拿著新鮮花束從店裡走出，環上紐特的手臂。

蒂娜原先摒住的呼吸，在她看到莉塔時急促的吸起氣來。她把嘴唇抿成一條線，拉扯更加尷尬的笑臉。

“蒂娜。”一位優雅英國男士，環上她纖細腰身從她手中拿出沉重紙袋。

“這樣因該夠了吧！不要太累！”他的大手在蒂娜肩膀上揉搓放鬆。“是不是讓你太累了啊！”他一直叨敍著手又親密的環上她的細腰，對她咧嘴一笑。

蒂娜對他的手背溫柔輕壓回應他。

紐特他直盯著眼前男士的手臂注意他對蒂娜的動作，他抿起嘴皺起眉頭。他放低視線身上散發陰霾沉默。

“朋友？！”莉塔詢問的聲音，引起另一個男士的注意，他低

頭看向蒂娜，疑惑道。 “朋友？！”

蒂娜咬著嘴唇看向紐特。

紐特低聲扯開短暫的笑容。“朋友！”

蒂娜心裡對紐特那句[朋友]而難過，深吸氣、眨動雙眼，快速發聲向身邊男士介紹著。

“伊薩，這位是紐特.斯卡曼德。”

伊薩誠摯的向紐特伸出手。“你好，斯卡曼德先生。”

紐特反握住他的手，眼神卻是停留在蒂娜身上。

“你快遲到了！快遲到了！”一聲尖銳的聲響從伊薩西裝內部口袋高聲發出，他從內袋拿出提示聲響的懷錶按下停止鍵。對紐特點個頭示意，轉身用手臂帶近蒂娜，慢步離開。

紐特手插在背心口袋，側邊移動雙腳，他的視線一直跟隨著蒂娜。

 

*

人生就是你不想面對的問題，一再無情打擊重現你的周遭，強迫你面對自己內心深處的不安與脆弱。

蒂娜咬著蘋果吞嚥著，朋友？！讓人多慌亂的名詞，手緊握紐特給的蘋果再次咬下第二口，為自己剛才失去的力量提供微弱的能量。

店門聲響不經意吸引住坐在門邊沙發上的蒂娜注意，這次她高高抬起眉毛，她停止咬動蘋果怒氣湧了上來。

紐特跟莉塔的身影站立在原本就狹小的店面空間。店員快速迎上接待，她引導莉塔到她預訂商品上，擺手讓紐特在沙發上等待。

紐特低頭小心翼翼的打量蒂娜，嘆了口氣緩慢移動，輕輕把自己放置在沙發上。

對於溫馨小型雙人沙發來說，兩人可活動的空間，尷尬的讓人不知道如何擺放四肢。

蒂娜移回視線努力咬動蘋果，她不想分心，為了一個連單純朋友都說不上的男人。她飢渴的咬動手中水果，表現出自己真的很餓，無力理會身旁男子――紐特。

紐特從坐下開始連呼吸都小心翼翼，他謹慎的從餘光觀察蒂娜直到被她狂嚼勁的進食方式吸引住，他直視她鼓起的臉頰，他輕柔的發出笑聲。

這聲輕笑聲引來了，蒂娜對他的怒視。

她抬起眉毛更加誇大的咬動，無視他。

滿嘴的食物加上著急匆忙的嚼動，她被食物的水分嗆住，摀住嘴巴夾帶眼淚輕咳起來。

紐特急忙舒緩拍打她背部，向她遞上手帕。

蒂娜接過手帕反手把手中的蘋果遞給紐特，開始著手整理自己的儀態。

一聲脆響進入蒂娜耳裡，她停止擦拭西裝褲上的水份遺跡，驚訝瞪大眼睛，她盯著紐特。

紐特正在咬動她剛剛遞給他的蘋果，他再她疑惑的注視下咬下第二口，在他嘴裡嚼動。

不遠處的名字聲響讓蒂娜轉過身。伊薩正向她揮動手叫她過來，她微笑向他點頭示意，而伊薩接收後又轉身對店員話語。

蒂娜迅速轉回身看向紐特，他還在啃食手中食物。

她怒視他，搶奪下他手裡蘋果。如果這是挑釁的話，她接受。她瞇起雙眼盯住他，啃動所剩無幾的果肉，把殘骸丟入邊處的簍框裡，再次用手帕擦掉手中黏稠感隨手把手帕塞入口袋華麗轉身離開。

她不會被誘惑而動搖，她因該專注於伊薩，而他有莉塔。

蒂娜站在伊薩身旁時，隔著桌子對面的莉塔正向紐特招手喚他過來。蒂娜低頭看著伊薩選定的婚禮感謝卡樣式，他溫柔微笑的滿意手中卡片。莉塔甜美的聲音也迴盪四人之間，她催促紐特看向她得意的作品。

蒂娜看向莉塔手中的感謝卡片，視線停留署名上的【斯卡曼德/雷壯斯】，呼吸突然感覺窒息抿起嘴唇。

紐特從髮縫直視桌邊另一張署名謝卡，呼出一口氣不能移除眼裡的影像【米勒/金坦】。

 

*

如果相遇是錯誤的開始，那麼接下來的發展是更加交織的錯誤。  
在彼此的夥伴經由一再的偶遇，聊起彼此籌備的婚禮，一切都如此自然合拍。  
紐特與蒂娜跟隨打開暢談的伊薩和莉塔，踏入要做最後決定的禮服店。

蒂娜看著鏡中的自己，米白色的絲綢材質伏貼自己曲線襯托出光滑白皙的肩膀，收腰設計魚尾下擺更加突顯深藏在原本褲裝下的豐潤玲瓏身型。

她對自己驚訝，對著身後的紐特，她笑了。

紐特剛穿戴好踏入試裝間，他不能移開視線，他一直盯住蒂娜。他睜大眼睛吞嚥著，給了她一個溫暖笑容。她很美，很美。

他們彼此站在彼此的身旁。周遭是圍繞著忙碌的店員與莉塔跟伊薩的讚美與意見，擺弄他們的禮服與髮型。

輕微的移動使得蒂娜手指輕碰紐特的，他們沒有移開這觸碰。

蒂娜看向鏡中的紐特，他穿上了正式的西裝，黑色燕尾服把他原本就修長纖細的身型，襯托另一個風情的英國紳士。

他的眼神沒有搖擺直視她。

他滑動他的手指輕微觸碰她的手指。

完成最後丈量與修訂，店員的聲響，打破他們彼此的眼神心思。

紐特僵硬尷尬的低下頭往內部房間走進換下服裝，蒂娜跟進再另一間更換。

蒂娜皺著眉頭把手放在狂跳的心藏上，怒視鏡中的自己。你不能這樣！把心收回來！停止！你要停止！他有了莉塔！不是你，蒂娜！  
用多次深呼吸平復心情，她往後拉扯背面拉鏈，準備脫下禮服。她試了幾次上下拉動拉鏈，總卡在某處。她把背面照向鏡子，試圖發現問題所在，再次嘗試拉動。聽見房門外有腳步聲響，她沮喪的垂下肩膀，無力的呼叫。

“有人在外面嗎？我需要幫忙？”

沒有回應，蒂娜疑惑自己是否聽錯了聲音，她再次跟拉鏈戰鬥。門口傳來敲門聲，紐特推門進來。

“蒂娜……”紐特停止話，僵硬看著眼前畫面，他快速轉身。

“抱歉……你說你需要幫助……我……我去叫人。”

“沒關係，紐特！”蒂娜出聲制止他的離去。

“我浪費太多時間了，你能過來幫我嗎？”蒂娜盡量保持語調的平靜。

紐特吐出一口氣，緩慢轉身走向她。他小心謹慎的拉動拉鏈，不讓自己分心想觸摸她白皙柔軟肌膚。

紐特的呼吸一直打在背面肌膚上，那引起了皮膚的疙瘩。蒂娜緩慢的呼吸放鬆緊繃的身體，無視自己心跳加速的頻率。

紐特心裡在狂跳，手指微微顫動，他再次深呼吸，問出他一直想知道的答案。

“你為什麼停止信件？”

蒂娜突然覺得自己不能忍受他的提問，她升起質疑怒氣。

“那麼那個說要親手給我一本書？！那是怎樣？！”

“我努力爭取……但……魔法部，…我還在努力我的第六次爭取……”為你……你卻改變心意了！紐特用力扒動他黃薑色頭髮，使他看起來糟糕。女人的心思他從來沒有搞懂，他錯過了蒂娜！是嗎？如果是的話，那自己該怎麼辦！疼痛的心還能修補嗎？

“一切太遲了！不是嗎？” 她只得到了他將結婚的訊息，他有莉塔，不要她了。他始終沒有回來，實踐他的諾言。

門外遠處聲響引起注意，紐特緊皺起眉頭垂下手臂無聲退出門外。

蒂娜咬住嘴唇吞嚥下喉嚨的腫塊，抬起眼眶滿溢的頭顱，她不能哭！

 

*  
晚餐，想當然在他們在換衣間進行爭論時，晚餐早已決定，所以四人現在圍著圓形餐桌坐下等待餐點。

伊薩與莉塔已經從一開始的籌備討論到現在的蜜月。蒂娜冷眼打量身旁的紐特，他沒看她，就像研究他的鞋子比跟她交流更好。他們沒有話語，只是比肩坐著。

蒂娜用刀叉玩弄食盤上的食物，嘆了口氣，期待伊薩結束他跟莉塔的談話，她就能離開這尷尬場面遠離紐特。

她又嘆氣了。

紐特寬闊的大手穿過眼前，他拿走蒂娜面前食盤，遞上自己處理過的餐點。

他還是沒看她。低頭處理從蒂娜那拿走的食物，他在他自己口中攪動著雞肉。低頭看著地面，嘆氣，又塞了一口肉，就是不看她。

她看著眼前的食盤，以挑起分離了骨頭，擺放切割完美的雞肉。蒂娜咬住嘴唇，感覺眼睛火熱了起來。

這算什麼！他們之間到底算什麼！

她低頭叉進食物，嚼食吞嚥。紐特還是沒看她，她摒住呼吸眨動眼睛。低頭把剩下的食物跟哏咽的喉嚨聲吞下。

 

*

伊薩與莉塔遵循傳統結婚前天不能見面，在互相擁抱低語後，他們分手了，由伊薩護送莉塔而蒂娜現在正再月光擁抱下與紐特緩慢步行。

蒂娜咬住嘴唇踢著腳下石子，她吞嚥著悲傷的情緒，不能在意忍受另一個人的沉默。她嘆氣放鬆身體，讓自己不要在意紐特，她開始分心於今天的月色，沉浸於大自然的景觀。

她知道他雖然沉默，但眼神從沒離開過她，他注意她的任何舉動。

蒂娜看到眼前越來越進的房子，她知道時間到了，是該說「再見」了！

她轉過身鬆了一口氣，語氣輕鬆。

“所以，美好的一天！”她禮貌的先行打招呼。

紐特眼神在她臉上徘迴，顯然他還有話要講。蒂娜抬動她的眉毛示意著。

“你到底還想說什麼？”

“對不起……只是……對不起。”他急速重覆說著。

噢！道歉嗎？為了什麼？蒂娜質疑他。

“我傷害了你，我……我只想你開心。”就像接收器一樣，她的表情動作總能讓他自然接收，儘管不需透過語言。

“我想完成我的承諾……或許……沒有機會實現了。”他摸索他大衣內袋，拿出一個精緻包裹遞給她。

“我說過要親手給你我的副本。”他扭動身體快速眨眼，平穩顫抖的聲調。

蒂娜接過他手中的包裹，輕撫它包裝的牛皮紙面。她喉嚨發不出聲，緊咬住嘴眼眶火紅發熱。

“蒂娜，”紐特往前邁進一步，靠近她。

“我得走了。”蒂娜切斷他，她在滑落第一顆眼淚時，快速轉身奔跑離開。

蒂娜跑進屋裡靠著門滑下，她准許自己放縱，解放溫熱的眼淚從她臉龐滑落。  
她把捧在胸口的包裹輕放腳面，拆掉牛皮紙面，標題封面露出眼前時，眼淚滴落在它金色字體上。

她摀住嘴巴發出低吟哭聲。

一直站立在月色下的紐特，眼淚不斷的掛在他的下巴。

他幻影前只想到他急需要一杯酒精來麻痺心裡傳來的陣陣疼痛。

 

而隨著明天將到來，倫敦城市裡落於城南與城北區域將開啟兩場莊嚴隆重的美麗婚禮。

 

*

紐特身穿黑色燕尾服坐在長椅上，他沒有任何活力氣息低頭焦慮摳動手指。

一身白色蓬鬆婚紗的莉塔走進他，溫柔低語。

“準備好了嗎？紐特！”

他抬起眉毛不解的看向她。

“去追她！”莉塔看著沒反應過來的紐特，再次鼓動他。

“去阻止！追回她！蒂娜！！”

紐特快速站起來，疑惑的皺起眉頭。莉塔她怎麼知道的？

“噢！紐特，我有眼睛，我看我觀察！她的確是你不能放棄的人。”

莉塔推動紐特的背部，催促他。

紐特雙腳自然奔跑起來，他突然像得到關鍵指令一樣，往前奔跑。

他的身影跑過迎面而來的忒修斯，他的哥哥向他大喊。

“紐特！紐特！站住！站住！婚禮就要開始了！”

忒修斯無奈的叉起手臂，當柔軟的另一個手臂環上他的時，莉塔正對他溫柔一笑。

“沒有伴郎，不會影響婚禮的進行。”

 

蒂娜抿嘴手裡拿著紐特的手帕絞動，她的眼睛四周充滿粉紅腫脹。她感覺又要哭了，她抬起頭深呼吸平息焦燥的心。

“蒂娜。”伊薩溫熱的手心放在她肩上，他嘆了一口氣。

“去吧！去把他奪回來！讓他選擇！要你還是不要你！”伊薩霸氣十足的把她拉起來。

“不要害怕答案，蒂娜！金坦家族勇敢固執！去找你的答案吧！”

伊薩的言語打動蒂娜的心，她想爭取！但是，這裡有個婚禮，伊薩需要她的支持。

“噢，蒂尼！放心，還有我呢！我可以完成伴娘的責任。”

奎妮擦拭眼淚保持蒂娜臉頰上的乾淨，用笑容鼓勵她的姐姐。

蒂娜奔跑在倫敦街道上，用盡力氣奔跑。

 

*

牧師的莊嚴誓言穿梭教堂的空間，他慢讀一一條文。

“現在，現場在座貴賓有人反對這段婚姻？……”

紐特慌張一路急奔，在踏入教堂入耳的就是這段語言。

他沒停下腳步，從門口大聲大叫。

“我反對！堅決反對！！反對到底！！！”

他漲紅臉喘不過氣來，看著所有人都轉向他來。

“蒂娜？！”他蒐搜不到她！他睜大眼睛看向伊薩詢問著。

“你沒遇見她？她去找你了！”

伊薩的聲音被另一個低沉生氣的聲音蓋過。

“伊薩.金坦！這是怎麼回事！！”

伊薩.金坦？！紐特張大嘴巴驚訝爬上他的雙眼。

他望著伊薩跟他面前的新郎，所以！所以！噢！紐特，你這個笨蛋！

場面突然從安靜到轟然巨響吵雜聲，伊薩跟奎妮往前安撫正在發火的新郎，而一旁的雅各布給他一個無聲的暗示。

紐特接收到了訊息，用手搔動頭髮後的脖子，嘴巴無力張動找尋最好的補救方法，他心虛的大喊著。

“非常抱歉！我……我好像搞錯場地了，我要找得是斯卡慢德家的……我非常抱歉！！！”他吼叫外快速轉身奔跑離開。

他又奔跑了，但是嘴巴開始上揚，他笑了！

蒂娜沒有結婚，她還是他的蒂娜！

那麼，現在她在哪裡？他的蒂娜！他的！

 

蒂娜拉起裙擺開始覺得吃力，她現在討厭腳下的高跟與限制雙腳擺動的魚尾裙。

她流汗奔跑氣喘吁吁，望著眼前不遠的教堂，做最後的衝刺，教堂鐘聲響起凍結她的動作。

結束了嗎？婚禮完成了嗎？

她摀住瘋狂跳動的心臟，從遠處看著新人被親朋好友圍繞撒上鮮花祝福。

她失去了紐特嗎？

她抿起嘴眼眶泛紅發熱，突然對四周搖晃旋轉襲擊上，她呼吸不到空氣，抽噎聲從她的喉嚨發出。

蒂娜緊皺眉頭再也壓抑不住淚水，她……怎辦？！祝福紐特？微笑的祝福他嗎？

她扯動最難的笑容，她笑了，卻帶著淚水！

她摀住下巴不能控制的顫抖肩膀，淚水從她的指縫滴落地面。她想沉浸悲傷！為了她自己也為了紐特！

 

一個大手握住她的手腕另一個溫暖手臂纏上她的細腰，拉進寬闊胸膛，蒂娜的耳朵可以聽見心臟跳動的聲音。

“我找到你了！並且抓住你！”

紐特急促卻溫柔的話語從她頭頂上發出。她抬頭看向沐浴陽光下的紐特，他臉頰泛紅氣息不穩，卻緊緊抱住她。

她的紐特！她收起震驚的表情，抿嘴又哭了。她把自己藏在紐特的胸膛，緊緊回抱他。

他低頭在她的頭髮、額頭、眼睛、鼻子、嘴角來回輕吻。

抵著頭，鼻子對鼻子，緊緊抱住他，她低語著。

“我也抓住你了，紐特！”

他淚水從他臉頰滑落，溫柔對蒂娜一笑。捧起她的臉頰，把唇壓上她的，一次！兩次！！三次！！！

直到蒂娜把手環繞他的脖子，加深他的吻。彼此糾纏加熱探索，直到呼吸困難。微微拉開距離，再彼此眼中展開笑靨。

 

頭頂上方陽光就像根根金線，縱橫交錯，把白色、淡藍的雲朵縫綴成一幅美麗無比的圖案，也撒上幸福聲響……。


End file.
